


The domesticated side of you and me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's the weekend for the Winchester boys and both have plans...with each other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This story is dedicated to atsugari8 whose drawing inspired this fic.
> 
> *********************************************************

Sam lets out a relieved sigh as he closes the classroom door behind himself. He wasn’t the first one done, being first was a feat he had polished and accomplished with ease throughout his high school career but he wasn’t the last one done either, more then half the class was still bent over the exam trying to figure it out in the 45 minutes they had left. Sam personally thought he fitted in better now, maybe it was the anonyms feel of being a college student, that helped or perhaps it was the fact that he was smart, but not overly so, compared with other students that he shared classes with, it was a definite change from his usual but he figures that’s what happens when you go into higher education, you cross paths with people that are sometimes more driven then you are. College wasn’t hard, at least not to him, not that the courses weren’t challenging enough or the work load to literally to die _‘from’_. The real challenge laid in balancing everything in between; his classes, his part time job, his friends, his love life…

 

“Hey Sam!” A voice calls out pulling Sam out of his thoughts.

 

“Hey Cody, what’s up?” Sam replies while he leaves the English department his friend hot on his heels.

 

“Just wondering what you guys are doing this weekend, cuz me and the gang thought camping would be awesome and ….” Cody continues to babble a mile a minute, talking about tents and camp fires. Sam couldn’t help but grin at how everyone that knew him and Dean, knew that one didn’t go without the other, it was pretty much SamandDean or DeanandSam and that was that, you either dealt with it or you didn’t.

 

“Sorry Cody, but no can’t do for this weekend…” Sam interrupts his friend, voice sounding apologetic while he was anything but, don’t get him wrong, he loves his friends, he really does, but with the mid-term exams and the non stop study sessions, he hadn’t seen much of his brother, sure they lived together and slept in the same bed and kissed each other goodnight and good morning, but besides that…Nada, Nil and yeah, Sam was kind of sexually frustrated and he wanted to get some… repeatedly for the next couple of days…

 

“Ooooohhhhh ohhhhhhhh!” Cody winks. “Sammy’s gonna get his ass fucked!” 

 

“Don’t call me Sammy!” Sam says automatically.

 

“Oh…I forgot only Dean gets to call you that!” Cody laughs gleefully while doing exaggerated pelvis thrusts. Sam snorts at his friend’s attics as he makes his way across campus.

 

“Tell the gang we’re sorry we can’t make it…”

 

“You’re so full of shit Winchester!” Cody calls out still laughing. Sam’s only answer is a one fingered salute

 

 

Sam has a certain bounce to his step as he walks the three blocks to his and Dean’s apartment. He takes the stairs 2 at a time while waving at Mrs. Cohen, their 70 something landlady. He hasn’t checked their underground garage but he’s hoping that Dean is home. He’s a little disappointed to find the apartment empty. He drops his schoolbag by the hallway table and takes off his snickers heading for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He’s leaning on the fridge, gulping half of the bottle in one go, when something brushes his neck, he turns around, grabs the paper attached to the magnet and reads it.

 

 

_Hey baby,_

_Fridge is almost empty, went grocery shopping_

_Cuz you and me? Ain’t leaving this apartment for a couple of days_

_Missed your sweet ass…Oh? How was your exam? :D_

_Love you,_

_De_

 

Sam smiles softly as he reads the note, two more times before putting it back on the fridge. Sam never thought it could be like this, never thought that he could have it all. It still amazes him even after two years, that he has this, this amazing life with his brother. He never thought Dean would give up hunting and the family business, that he would stop being their dad’s good little soldier. When Sam had applied for college, he chose Stanford because he wanted to see if he was smart enough, good enough to go to a prestigious school. He just…he was curious, maybe even a little wishful but he never had any intention of leaving Dean, by the time Sam was 18, the brothers had been together for almost 5 years and the thought of leaving his brother made him ill. He had already decided that hunting was his life; when John had confronted him about his suppose betrayal and selfishness, having found his acceptance letter in the garbage. Throughout their epic shouting match, Sam remembers the dread he felt, looking every few seconds at his and Dean’s bedroom door, knowing that his brother was in there and probably hated him by now, the thought had given Sam vertigo. When Dean had finally come out of their shared bedroom with two duffel bags in hand, Sam had chocked out a sob, feeling tears running down his cheeks, thinking that Dean thought he was leaving him and wanted him gone for his betrayal…but then Dean had just smiled at him and said _‘Let’s go to Cali, Sammy’_

 

 

Sam wipes his stray tears and mentally rolls his eyes at himself for being such a damn girl about this, but who could blame him, it was really happening, they were building a life together and in a couple of years, when Dean’s an engineer and Sam’s a teacher, they’ll buy a house and have a dog and adopt and…Sam snorts at his girly thoughts. He grabs a pen and scribbles a message right under Dean’s…

 

_Follow the trail…_

 

Sam smirks at his handy work as he pulls off his shirt, letting it drop to the floor as he heads towards the living room to close the blinds. Their neighbor from across the street tended to spy on them with binoculars over the weekend... 

 

 

Dean curses under his breath as he climbs up the stairs, grocery bags, settled precariously in his arms, Sam would kick his ass if he actually manages to tumble down the stairs because he was too eager to see him. He knows it would have been wiser to make several trips to the Impala instead of one but goddamn he misses Sam. The last couple of weeks have been the worse, usually they’re able to joggle between Sam going to his classes in the morning 4 times a week and working part time at the library while Dean has afternoon and early evening classes, working at the garage from 8 A.M to 1 P.M on weekdays and sometimes on Saturdays …But add mid-term exams and sleepless nights to the mix and Voilà!…Dean wanted to bend Sam over any available surface, probably the kitchen table, so he could eat off of Sam’s ass…Dean throws a mental fist in the air at his awesomeness as he opens the front door without dropping any of the bags only to almost take a nosedive on the carpet while tripping over Sam’s snickers.

 

“Motherfuck…” Dean growls managing to keep his balance while heading to the kitchen and dropping all 15 bags on the counter. He grabs the Taco Bell one and takes out a burrito before taking a bite.

 

“Smmy…” Dean calls out swallowing. “Got some TB cuz I didn’t feel like cooking and I wanna f…”He trails off as he reads Sam’s reply to his message. His eyes immediately drop to the floor, seeing Sam’s discarded shirt on the ground. Dean nods approvingly as he finishes his burrito in two huge bites, his now free hands going to his bottom down shirt while he kicks his boots off. He almost runs to their bedroom, knocking his knee on the coffee table in the living room in his haste to get to Sam. He pulls of his undershirt and just stops at their bedroom’s doorway, just drinking in the sight before him.

 

The miles of tanned skin and lean muscles…Sam is laying on his stomach on top of their bed, completely naked. Dean’s hand automatically goes to his crotch, rubbing over his now hard cock, it doesn’t matter how often he’s seen Sam naked, how he knows the taste of every single inch of his body, of his skin, the sight of Sam like this, will always take his breath away. His eyes greedily travel Sam’s nude form, just taking in his feel. From Sam’s feet up to his slightly parted legs, to his inner thighs where his balls are peeking from under his body, to his ass, his round and muscular butt cheeks…Dean’s mouth fills with saliva with the urge to rim Sam’s ass, to just…

 

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a proper hello…” Sam says rolling over onto his back, front of his body now on display for Dean’s heated gaze.

 

“You little tease…” Dean replies sitting on his side of the bed to take off his socks. Sam rolls towards his brother and stays on his side, arms wrapping around Dean’s waist as he rests his head on his lover’s lower back.

 

“Your little tease…” Sam murmurs against his brother’s skin, nimble fingers opening Dean’s jeans.

 

“My little tease…” Dean growls his approval as Sam’s fingers brush the head of his cock. Dean grabs Sam’s traveling hands and frees himself from his brother’s embrace to settle more comfortably on their king sized bed, body now turned towards Sam. He bends his leg to his knee and settles his head there, gazing at his brother whose staring right back at him. Never breaking eye contact with him, Sam shifts closer, until his head is settled on Dean’s warm thigh.

 

“Hey baby…” Sam whispers, looking up at Dean.

 

“Hey love…” Dean whispers back, bending in half to reach Sam’s lips. Sam strains his neck up, left hand taking a hold of Dean’s amulet to pull him further towards his mouth, in a flaming hot, backwards kiss. They groaned in unison as their tongues meet, playing with one other, licking each other’s tonsils.

 

“Damn…” Sam gasps as they pull away from each other to breath.

 

“Ditto…” Dean says giving Sam a series of kisses before sitting back up. 

 

“How was your English exam?” He asks, fingers pinching Sam’s nipples before starting a journey over his brother’s skin, caressing and stroking his stomach, heading towards his eager cock.

 

“Pretty good…” Sam answers; hand playing with Dean’s open jeans, fingers idly playing with the zipper.

 

“I knew you would rock it!” Dean replies, smiling at him with Sam smiling right back, Dean’s vote of confidence always making him feel like there was nothing he couldn’t do. 

 

“Hey De?” Sam asks licking his lips while grabbing his brother’s cock through his pants. “I’m hungry…”

 

“mmm…Good cuz I am too…”

**Drawing by atsugari8**


End file.
